Mi Segundo Intento
by yada24
Summary: es mi 1er one-shot -¡Sasuke!, ¡suéltame! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo!-chillaba la pelirrosa. -¡Con que me pones los cuernos con Sai!-grito el pelinegro, mientras soltaba a Sakura y esta caía bruscamente al suelo.


Mi Segundo Intento

-----

Todo es mi culpa, mi maldita cumpla. Si no fuera por mi, su vida no estaría en peligro, no me merezco su amor. Nunca la debí de haber conocido. Soy Sasuke, les voy a decir la estupidez más grande que pude haber cometido.

Todo comenzó después de un mes de casados, durante ese mes todo fue maravilloso, salíamos juntos, veladas románticas y todas esas cosas. Pero el infierno comenzó, cuando Sai me contó una vil mentira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo iba tranquilamente de regreso a mi casa, acababa de salir del trabajo, ese día no me fue muy bien, era el peor de toda mi vida. Me desperté tarde, pues a mi esposa trabaja en el hospital y le toco turno en la noche. Llegué tarde a trabajar, tuve que soportar un gran discurso de mi fastidioso jefe, no pude desayunar muy bien, se me callo el café hirviendo a los pantalones por culpa de naruto, el informe que estaba haciendo se borro de la computadora, debido a aun apagón.

Hoy era el peor día de los que avía vivido.

Pero algo me llamo la atención, Sai estaba parado como si me estuviera esperando, antes de mi coche, pensé en no darle mucha importancia. Pero pasando por donde se encontraba Sai, este me hablo.

-Sasuke- dijo maliciosamente esto causo que se detuviera pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-hmp- menciono Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mi querido e iluso Sasuke-menciono con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-dije hastiado.

-Calma, calma, pero, creo que te vas a alterar mas, después de lo que te tengo que decir-indago maliciosamente.

-¿Se podría saber que quieres?-pregunto Sasuke sin dejarse intimidar.

-Pues solo te quiero decir una cosa…. Que te ponen los cuernos- Exclamo Sai, el cual solo se dedicaba a ver la cara de Sasuke.

-tsk-mascullo-y crees que yo te voy a creer tal cosa-dijo despreocupado.

-pues aunque no lo creas, Sakura te engaña conmigo, que crees que hace mientras tu estas trabajando o cuando se va a trabajar en las noches o cuan…- pero fue interrumpido, por un gran puñetazo, en la cara de parte de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo se dedico a salir, directo a su coche para irse de ese lugar. Mientras Sai todavía se encuentra tirado en el suelo, con la mejilla roja, pero con su misma sonrisa

-valió la pena ese golpe- pensó para si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero lo que no sabia, es que esa misma mañana, Sai se le declaro a Sakura, pero ella le dijo que ya era casada y que lo de ellos no funcionaria pues, no lo ama. Sai le dijo que se iba a arrepentir.

Que iluso fui al creer esa mentira, recuerdo cuando llegue a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke acababa de entrar a su casa, estallando de la ira, estrello la puerta. Lo que hizo que su esposa saliera haber que sucedía.

Pero lo que encontró no le gusto nada, Sasuke estaba enojado, lo supo por las facciones de su rostro.

Pero de repente, en una milésima de segundo, estaba volteando para la pared, con una mejilla roja y adolorida. Sasuke la había golpeado.

-Por que me gol…-no alcanzo a terminar, pues Sasuke la había agarrado fuertemente del cabello.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡suéltame! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-chillaba la pelirrosa.

-¡Con que me pones los cuernos con Sai!-grito el pelinegro, mientras soltaba a Sakura y esta caí bruscamente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto mientras se paraba-Eso no es cierto-

-El mismo Sai me lo dijo-

-¡Mentira!-grito la pelirrosa, con un hilo de voz y con la vista nublada, debido a las lágrimas.

-Si y yo soy papa Noel-dijo con sarcasmo-Sakura ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me aces esto? ¡¿Por qué?!-y con esto ultimo le dio una bofetada, que ocasiono que Sakura cayera fuertemente al suelo.

-Sasuke-Kun…yo…no…-menciono mientras todas las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¿Sakura por que?-chillo Sasuke, agarrando fuertemente a la pelirrosa de los hombros, y zarandeándola.

-¡Déjame! ¡Me estas lastimando!-grito histérica y con lagrimas. Sasuke la soltó, pero callo de sentón al suelo y Sakura, lo que hizo fue correr directamente a la habitación, trabar la puerta y ponerse a llorar, en la cama con una almohada reprimiendo todos sus sollozos.

Sasuke por su lado, se acostó en el sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué la golpeé? Que estupido fui, y pensar que ella decía toda la verdad, me arrepiento mucho por aquello.

Así pasaron 2 semanas, y yo seguía golpeando a Sakura, y la golpeaba mas fuerte cuando venia borracho, ella siempre me rogaba para que parara, me decía que todo era una mentira, pero yo seguía segado por los celos.

Ella se ponía lentes oscuros y una gruesa capa de maquillaje, para cubrir los moretones.

En todos esos días yo tomaba, regresaba a altas horas de la madrugada, me enojaba por cualquier cosa y la golpeaba.

Pero todo cambio, cuando ocurrió aquel accidente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un fin de semana, Sasuke acababa de regresar de la cantina, iba borracho pero no lo suficiente para caerse o no poder hablar, al entrar a su habitación, encontró a su esposa que estaba arreglando dos maletas.

-¿Qué aces con eso?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No es obvió me voy-dijo con los ojos nublados no le agradaba la idea de irse por que amaba a Sasuke, pero lo debía hacer por el bien de ella-ya no soporto tu golpes, insultos aparte yo…-pero fue interrumpida.

-Tu te lo buscas…ahora deja eso, tu no vas a salir de aquí, de seguro te vas a ir con el idiota de Sai-menciono Sasuke mientras se paraba delante de ella, y la agarraba del cabello.

-Sasuke cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo no te engaño-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sasuke furioso la soltó y Sakura callo al suelo, ya estaba arto, de escuchar lo mismo siempre.

Sakura se paro rápidamente y salio corriendo de la habitación. Sabía que Sasuke la iba a golpear, y no la iba a dejar ir.

Salio sin maletas, después vendría por ellas, cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, Sasuke la alcanzo, la agarro del brazo y le dio una gran bofetada, lo que causo, que Sakura cayera por ellas.

Sasuke se quedo en shock, Sasuke al verla tirada, reacciono rápido bajo estas, para ayudar a Sakura, pero ella se encontraba inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca. Rápido llamo a la ambulancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo es mi culpa, si le pasa algo a Sakura no se que voy a hacer.

En ese momento llego Ino y me di una gran bofetada.

Claro que yo la deje, pues en ese momento me merecía eso y mas. Era el culpable de todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-grito histérica y con los ojos cristalinos, por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Yo solo me quede callado y con la mirada en el suelo.

-¡Sasuke!-chillo Ino con lagrimas-Sakura esta embarazada-grito histérica lo dicho causo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de par en par por la impresión -lo que te dijo Sai fue una mentira y ahora por la culpa de los dos ella esta en peligro y también el bebe-dijo Ino mientras, se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-¿q-que?-dije anonadado, Sakura esta embarazada o tal vez estaba, la idea de que Sakura perdiera el bebe por mi culpa, eso jamás me lo iba a perdonar-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunte.

-Por que somos amigas, yo lo sabia todo, que tu la golpeas, cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, se puso a llorar pues, tu ibas a pensar que el bebe no era tuyo y ella te iba a tener que dejar, por la seguridad de el bebe, le ofrecí que viviera conmigo por unos días asta que todo se aclarara entre ustedes-hizo una pausa-me dijo que si, por eso se iba a ir de tu casa-

Ahora si era el idiota mas grande del mundo. Siento como mis ojos se humedecen. En ese momento llego Naruto con Hinata.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?-pregunto hinata preocupada.

-No sabemos nada aun- dijo Ino todavía llorando.

En ese preciso momento llego la doctora Tsunade, la conozco por que es la jefa de mi esposa.

-tengo buenas y malas noticias-dijo la doctora.

-¿Cuáles?-chillo Naruto.

-La buena es que Sakura no perdió al bebe, y la mala es que Sakura, esta muy delicada y el bebe también, solo hay que esperar que despierte-diagnostico la rubia lo que causo que los chicos se tranquilizaran un poco.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Podemos pasar a verla?-pregunto una angustiada Ino.

-Si, ahora esta en observación, se encuentra todavía inconsciente, puede pasar a verla solo una persona-aclaro Tsunade.

-Yo voy-cuestiono Sasuke. Tsunade me dijo donde se encontraba la habitación de mi esposa, yo solo quería pedirle perdón, por el error que cometí.

Cuando entre ala habitación, ella se encontraba recostada en la camilla, su rostro demostraba paz.

También tenia puesta una mascara de oxigeno, junto con unos aparatos que moniteoraban los latidos de su corazón.

Me senté en el banco, que estaba al lado de la cama, y le acaricie la mejilla, después le agarre la mano y se la empecé a besar y acariciar.

Y así pasaron 2 días, los cuales ami me parecieron una eternidad. Sakura no despertaba, me estaba preocupando.

------------

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Estoy muerta?

Parece que no.

Abro los ojos todo es blanco, el techo, las paredes, mi ropa, observo por la ventana, esta oscureciendo. Siento algo en mi rostro, es una mascarilla de oxigeno, enseguida me la quito.

Deduzco que estoy en un hospital, pero ¿Qué me ocurrió?

Y entonces fue cuando me doy cuenta Sasuke me….y entonces yo…siento mis ojos humedecerse, pero ¿donde esta Sasuke? Entonces, fue cuando volteo el rostro, hacia un lado y me encuentro con Sasuke durmiendo.

Inconscientemente me llevo una mano hacia mi vientre, fue cuando lo recuerdo ¿Cómo esta mi bebe? ¿Lo perdí? Ciento como mis lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas.

------------

Abro los ojos pesadamente, todavía quiero seguir durmiendo, pues no pude dormir anoche, debido a que estuve al pendiente de Sakura.

Pero escucho un sollozo, fue cuando me doy cuenta de que Sakura despertó, pero esta llorando, me paro sigilosamente del sillón.

Me pongo de pie y la abrazo, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

------------

¡Mi bebe! Sigo llorando, asta que siento unos fuertes brazos rodearme, es Sasuke.

Se siente tan bien, hacia tiempo que no me abrazaba, claro que yo le correspondí el abrazo, el me estaba acariciando la cabeza, rápido me tranquilice.

-¿Sasuke-Kun?-le pregunto.

-hmp-me responde.

-supongo que ya sabes todo-

-si-hace una pausa y continua-no te preocupes, el bebe esta bien, solo dice dijo Tsunade, que tu debes estar tranquila, por que si no le puede suceder algo al bebe, con respecto a Sai se que fue una mentira –

hubo un silencio incomodo aun ellos dos seguían abrazados, Sakura con la cabeza hundida en el pechote Sasuke, y este acariciándole los cabellos.

-Sakura, perdón-susurro Sasuke, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que Sakura escuchara.

-…-no dije nada, solo escuchaba lo que Sasuke me decía.

-perdóname, estaba cegado por los celos, perdón, no se como recompensarte, eres lo mas hermoso que me a pasado en la vida- dijo lo que causo que mis ojos se humedecieran.

-claro que te perdono-le dije-te amo-

-yo también-me contesto.

Así pasaron dos días, en esos días yo estuve todavía en el hospital, asta que Tsunade me dijo que podía irme. Y así fue. Cuando ya me iba a ir de ese lugar, Tsunade me dio unas recomendaciones, ami y a Sasuke.

Debería de estar tranquila, sin preocupaciones, descansando, y no esforzarme, pues mi embarazo era peligroso.

Sasuke le dijo a Tsunade que yo no iría a trabajar durante todo el embarazo, pues yo era doctora de ese hospital. Sasuke no me avía dejado caminar en el trayecto del hospital al coche, ni tampoco del coche a nuestra habitación. Llegando al cuarto el me recostó en la cama, con sumo cuidado. Y me dijo que horita volvería.

------------

Acabo de dejar a Sakura en la habitación.

Le llevo el almuerzo, debe de estar hambrienta.

Me encuentro abriendo la puerta de la aviación.

Sakura se encuentra todavía donde la deje, solo que esta con el control remoto en la mano.

La cual al verme la apago.

y me dedica una calida sonrisa. Yo también correspondí tal gesto.

-te traje el almuerzo-le dije

-gracias, vas a comer conmigo ¿verdad?-me suplico

-si tu quieres-

Ella solo me dedico otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

------------

Así pasaron 9 meses, nuestro bebe, Sanosuke tenia ya 1 mes de nacido.

Sasuke durante todo el embarazo fue una ternura conmigo, debes en cuando salíamos, a dar una vuelta para distraerme.

Nunca me dejo sola, solo cuando el se iba a trabajar, pero en su ausencia Mikoto, la mama de Sasuke se quedaba conmigo.

Ella era muy linda, me ayudaba en todo. Sasuke es muy tierno con el bebe siempre lo hace reír lo cuida cuando yo estoy ocupada o a veces en las noches.

Es un excelente padre.

Fin…..


End file.
